falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Steam gauge assembly
|weight =10 |value =25 |quests =''Not Worth a Hill of Corn and Beans'' |edid =SteamGaugeAssembly |baseid = }} The steam gauge assembly is a miscellaneous item in Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas. Characteristics The steam gauge assembly is an instrument for measuring the pressure of steam. Uses In Fallout 3, this item is used in the construction of the railway rifle. In Fallout: New Vegas, two of these items are required to fix the food processor in the Camp McCarran terminal building for the quest Not Worth a Hill of Corn and Beans, if the Repair check of 80 cannot be passed. Locations ''Fallout 3'' * 10 on shelves and counters in Franklin Metro utility, west section. * 4 in Warrington station, Roy Phillips's quarters. * 4 in Hubris Comic Printing, in a room with 2 pitching machines. * 4 in National Guard depot lowest level, on a shelf facing the eastern wall, near some generators. * 5 in Vault 92: One is in the tunnel leading into the vault, technically still in the Wasteland; second floor, in the supply shop, behind an Average locked door; another one in the living quarters, in the security office; the last two are in 'sound testing' behind a hard locked door. * 3 in Tenleytown/Friendship station. * 3 in RobCo facility, one in a storage room behind the reception area, one in the factory area on a raised platform by some protectron pods and the last in the workbench room. * 3 in Vault 87, in the mechanic's room. * 3 in Super-Duper Mart: 2 in metal boxes in the western storage room, and the third just outside the storage room in the open cupboard. * 2 in Republic of Dave, in Dave's safe. * 2 in Museum station, Metro Central, one behind an Average locked door and the other behind some sandbags. * 2 in Tenpenny Tower, in the basement on the opposite side of the building. * 2 In Mama Dolce's. * 2 in Our Lady of Hope Hospital, downstairs in the dry sewer. * 1 in yao guai cave. * 1 in The Capitol Building, Hall of Columns. * 1 in Vault 108, cloning lab 2 lefts from the living quarters door. * 1 in Fort Constantine, in the Launch Control bunker. * 1 in SatCom Array NN-03d. * 1 in Benson house in Minefield. ''Fallout: New Vegas'' * 3 at Camp McCarran: one to the right of the entrance, behind the corrugated tin walls, to the right of the military truck, near Little Buster on the middle shelf; the second is straight ahead from the main entrance in one of the tents on a shelf. A third may spawn in a Fire Hose Box near the farthest right entrance, near the escalator. All but the second one must be stolen. * 5 in Cerulean Robotics, Freeside: in the assembly room, on a conveyor belt. * 2 in Train tunnel: in the storage room on a shelf, 1 near the south entry on a shelf. (Both entrances are locked with a Very Hard lock.) * 1 in Michael Angelo's workshop: in the rear of the shop, on a bench. * 1 in Techatticup mine: near one of the captured NCR troopers, behind a medium lock, on a shelf. * 1 in Ultra-Luxe: to the right of the Penthouse elevator, in the closet with the easy lock, on the bottom shelf on the back wall. * 1 in Vault 11's security office. More are found in the lower under water areas and in various rooms on the lower levels. * 1 in the Brotherhood of Steel safehouse on the top shelf in the back left of the lower room. A key is required to gain access. * 1 in Searchlight police station on the shelves in the storage room towards the rear of the building. * 1 on the shelves of an open shack which is directly facing the quarry entrance near Sloan. * 1 on the assembly line inside the securitron de-construction plant. Related quests * Not Worth a Hill of Corn and Beans - Two steam gauge assemblies, along with many other supplies, are needed to repair a food processor in the Camp McCarran kitchen. See also * ''Fallout 3'' crafting Category:Fallout 3 miscellaneous items Category:Fallout 3 crafting components Category:Fallout: New Vegas miscellaneous items Category:Fallout: New Vegas quest items ru:Манометр de:Dampfanzeige pt:Steam gauge assembly es:Unidad del manómetro uk:Манометр